


Spin

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: The next time – at Suede – Chris was still holding his first drink of the evening when the presence at his elbow turned out to be Kevin, but the shiver of Kevin's tongue against the freshly shaved skin of Chris's throat when they hugged hello gave the night an unreal tone right away. He had to tighten his grip on the balcony rail to keep from swaying, and the words seemed thick and distant when he finally found himself asking Kevin what was going on.





	

Kevin has put Chris off balance right from the start of this, ever since he appeared on the roof terrace of some club in LA, apparated on the couch where Chris was sprawling while he waited for the stars to stop swooping in and out of focus. He had picked up Chris's hand, and kissed it.

So maybe anyone could have put Chris off balance in that particular moment, but the arrival of Kevin Richardson, and his warm lips and his long, strong fingers in Chris's personal life definitely did the job.

Chris had put that one down to the pills and the cocktails – Lance's influence in a crazy craze filled city.

The next time – at Suede – Chris was still holding his first drink of the evening when the presence at his elbow turned out to be Kevin, but the shiver of Kevin's tongue against the freshly shaved skin of Chris's throat when they hugged hello gave the night an unreal tone right away. He had to tighten his grip on the balcony rail to keep from swaying, and the words seemed thick and distant when he finally found himself asking Kevin what was going on.

"I'm flirting with you," Kevin whispered against Chris's ear, leaning in close even though the volume in VIP was low enough to chat over. Kevin's fingers found the bare skin of Chris's forearm. His skin tingled where they brushed. "Wanted to see if you'd let me, before I ask you." Chris had to swallow before he could whisper back, "Ask me what?" And as he said it he wondered if that was really the wrong question entirely.

He didn’t manage to ask what was maybe the right question until much later.

Another night, another club, Vegas lights and private booths, girls with drinks trays and g-strings, and he'd only just come down when they closed around him, and still he didn't ask until he'd sampled both Kevin's whisky-smooth tongue and the slick of Kirsten's lipstick, and they'd sampled his neck, his wrists, the hollow of his jaw. Kirsten's fingers slid into the hair at the back of his neck, and Kevin's hand cupped Chris's chin, and Chris couldn't quite get over how long those fingers were, how they tasted when his tongue slid over the whorls, lapping at Kevin's fingerprints, or how the glimpses of Kirsten's tongue that he caught when they kissed, right there, both touching him, were going to be burnt into his mind for a long long time.

Kirsten's hand dragged over the t-shirt that was sticking to the arch of Chris's back when she walked away, and Chris's head was spinning in a way that had nothing to do with brandy and peaches. He had to close his eyes, shake himself, get himself grounded and standing fore-square, before he could make himself ask, "Why me?"

"Because." Kevin managed to shrug with his voice, and Chris had to push him away to take a deep breath, and then when Kevin was sitting back, and there was enough space between them that Chris could string a thought together, space for him to straighten his back and force himself to meet Kevin's eye. "Seriously."

Kevin stared at his hands, resting in his lap.

"Look, it has to be someone who has as much to lose, right? Someone who gets it, and it can't be one of my guys because that would get weird. So, so weird. And then there's you, and, you know, I can't." Kevin swallowed and his eyes flashed over to the bar, where Kirsten was smiling at the barman, before coming back to rest on his entangled hands. Chris bit his lip to keep from saying anything. "I'll be jealous. If it's someone, you know, really … and she likes you just fine, but not …" Chris could practically feel his buzz burning off, his anger rising, until Kevin's eyes suddenly locked on his, and he finished his sentence, "but not like I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, to [](http://turlough.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://turlough.livejournal.com/)**turlough** , fandom treasure, and fantastic person. I figured I owed you one where I wasn't mean to Kevin ;)  
> [and thank you to [](http://pensnest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pensnest.livejournal.com/)**pensnest** for the beta: all remaining mistakes are my own.]


End file.
